Another Cinderella Story
by Alexis4120
Summary: Akiza wishes more than anything to go to the ball, but happens when her stepmother and stepsisters don't want her to? Will Yusei and Akiza be together or will Akiza's stepfamily ruin her chances of true love with Prince Yusei? Find out and read for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Another Cinderella Story

This Story will be using Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

_Yusei Fudo_ as the Prince of Solaria

Akiza Izinski as Cinderella

Luna Fudo as Yusei's little sister

Leonard Fudo (or Leo) as Yusei's little brother

Crow Hogan as the Prince of Tir-Nan-Og and Yusei's best friend

Jack Atlas as the Prince of Domino and Yusei's best friend

Kalin Kessler as the Prince of Whisperia and Yusei's best friend

Carly Carmine as Akiza's best friend

Delila Merit (or Dove) as Akiza's other best friend

Misty Tredwell as one of Akiza's stepsisters

Sherry LeBlanc as another one of Akiza's stepsisters

Mina Simington as Akiza's Fairy Godmother

Professor Fudo as Yusei's Father

Lazzar as the Royal Adviser

Barbara (or Barb) as Akiza's Stepmother

Hideo Izinski as Akiza's Father

Setsuko Izinski as Akiza's birth mother

Tetris Trudge (or Trudge) as Yusei, Luna, and Leo's Bodyguard

Rex Goodwin as Professor Fudo's Bodyguard

Roman Goodwin as the Grand Duke

~My version of this Cinderella Story will be different, so don't get confused!

-Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a Kingdom far away lived a little girl named Akiza. She lived a happy life with her Father named Hideo. Akiza's Mother, Setsuko Izinski, passed away when Akiza was only three years old. One day, her father remarried to a woman named Barb. Barb had two daughters named Misty and Sherry, who turn out to be Akiza's two stepsisters. As the years passed, Akiza's father became ill and then he finally died, and Akiza's life turn upside down. Over the years, Akiza's stepmother and stepsisters became jealous of Akiza's sweet ways and her beauty. Akiza was locked in the tower of her house and had to do all the chores, while her stepmother and stepsisters ordered her around. Akiza then became their maid. And this is where our story begins...

I forgot to mention that Yusei, Crow, and Kalin don't have their markers on their face because in this story there's no such thing as the Facility. So Yusei, Crow, and Kalin have never been marked. And Kalin's hair isn't long, his hair looks the way it was during his year as the Leader of the Enforcers.


	2. Disappointing News for Prince Yusei

"What a beautiful day!" said a girl with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face.

"Akiza! Akiza! Akiza! Akiza get here this instant" said Barb, Misty, and Sherry.

"Alright alright, I'm coming" said Akiza.

"You have better gotten me the exact breakfast that I want this time." said a girl with long black hair and sky blue eyes.

"I did Misty! Don't worry, I promise." replied Akiza.

"You better be right." Misty tasted her breakfast and she had a satisfied look on her face. "Ok you did good this time, now go away, get out of my site."

"Sherry your breakfast is ready." said Akiza. Akiza walked into the room of a girl with long blond hair and green eyes.

"Finally, your so slow" said Sherry! "Now leave!"

Akiza walked slowly to the next room across the hall. "Here's your breakfast stepmother.

"Thank you Akiza! Now get going and do your chores" said a women with black hair that went halfway to her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"Yes stepmother." said a disappointed Akiza.

At the Castle of Solaria...

"Hey Yusei" said Crow, Jack, and Kalin.

Crow is the Prince of Tir-Nan-Og. Crow has dark grey eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair. Jack is the Prince of Domino. Jack has purple eyes, fair skin, and spiked blond hair with two longer pieces in front of ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. Kalin is the Prince of Whisperia. Kalin has short glacier blue hair and forest green eyes.

"Hey you guys, what's up?!" said Yusei

Yusei is the Prince of Solaria. Yusei has tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and Bleu de France (royal blue) eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down.

"Nothing much" said Crow. "How about you?"

"Just teaching Luna and Leo how to duel," said Yusei. "That's cool" said Kalin. "How are they doing so far?" "Pretty good" said Yusei. "They just need a little more practice."

"If your saying that they need more practice then I bet their pretty bad" said Jack.

"JACK!" said Crow and Kalin.

"Yusei, Yusei!" said Luna and Leo as they ran up to their older brother.

Luna is Yusei's little sister and the Princess of Solaria. Luna has green hair that is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. Leo is Yusei's little brother and he's also the Prince of Solaria. Leo also has blue-green hair that is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face but when he doesn't wear it up. Luna and Leo are both twins.

Luna is a very polite, kind and sweet young girl (she is somewhat snobby in comparison to how she is). She occasionally criticizes Leo, but deeply cares for him. She also has shown to be quite intelligent and calculating in her Duels like her brothers.

Leo is a lively boy (he is very carefree and acts dumbly), but is shown to get serious when the situation calls for it. Occasionally he will doubt his skill but his sister Luna always looks towards him for encouragement. He started off as cocky and sure of himself, but became more mature and careful in the end.

Leo has shown strong protectiveness and jealousy when someone flirts with his sister, or when she shows romantic interest in someone. When he suspects that there's something fishy about someone, he turns from protective to extremely protective and he starts to be extremely rude. Leo is very protective of Luna.

"Dad needs you" said Leo. "Why?" said Yusei. "Uh... I don't know" said Leo.

"I do, I do!" replied Luna. "He want to talk you about some ball arrangements!" "I hate balls" said Leo. "There so stupid!"

"Ug... I know how you feel" said Jack.

"Yusei!" said King Hakase (AKA Professor Fudo). "Yes father!" answered Yusei. "Your nineteenth teenth birthday is coming up soon and you know when a prince turns eighteen..." said King Hakase until he was interrupted by his oldest son. "He has to find a bride. I know, I know!" said Yusei has he interrupted his father. "Good, the ball will be in two days," King Hakase informed. "What!" said Yusei.

"Ha, Yusei's having a ball!" said Jack. "SHUT UP JACK!" yelled Yusei.


	3. Ball Arrangements

Leo, Luna, Crow, and Kalin were waiting out in the hall for Jack and Yusei. They were very eager to hear what the ball arrangements were for.

"Jack! Yusei!" they yelled. Luna was the first to ask about the ball arrangements. "How was it?" "Are you excited or worried?" asked Leo. "Cause if I where you I would be extremely worried because-"

"LEO!" yelled everyone except Yusei. "What!?" asked Leo. "I was just saying-" "We know what you were trying to say!" they replied as they interrupted Leo again.

"I can't believe I'm having a ball just for my own marriage!" cried Yusei. "You never know Yusei, this ball could be the best one you've every had" said Luna.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled Leo. "Balls are a major bore, I don't know why you find them so amusing Luna!"

"Well" said Luna. "It's probably because I try to make new friends at almost every ball! But when it comes to you, you always complain and beg Daddy to let you go up to your room from the remainder of the ball! At least I'm not a cranky baby like you!" said Luna.

"He does what!" yelled Crow, Kalin, and Jack.

"Don't ask" said Yusei. He really didn't want to tell his friends about Leo's problems with royal balls.

•TWO DAYS LATER•

Back at Akiza's House...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Misty! What's wrong? What happened?" said Akiza as she was startled by Misty's random screaming.

"Mother, Sherry! Come down here quick!" yelled Misty. Barb and Sherry came down the stairs and over to Misty. They had a kind of worried/annoying look on their faces.

"What's the matter Misty?! Why did you call me and mom for? And what could be so important then fixing my hair and putting my make-up on?!" replied Sherry as she was very irritated with her sister.

Misty gave Sherry and her mother their envelopes, and she threw the last one over to Akiza. When Sherry and Barb opened their envelopes, they started screaming.

"OMG! The Prince of Solaria is having a ball for his own marriage!" said Sherry. "It also says that all eligible women in the Kingdom are to come and that the Prince will dance with almost every girl until he finds the one girls he wants to marry", said Barb.

"I bet that I'm the one that he will chose to marry!" said Sherry

"No you won't Sherry, it will be me! I'm more beautiful than you!" replied Misty.

Barb yelled, "Girl, Girls, GIRLS!" The girls kept yelling and yelling. "GIRLS!" "What Mother?" asked the two sisters.

"Your both beautiful and I know that one of you will be the new Princess of Solaria." Barb knew that the Princess would marry one of her daughters. "Who wouldn't like my daughters" Barb said. "Well... Carly, Dove, and their parents don't like us." said the two stepsisters. "Who cares about them!" yelled Barb.

"But this also means that I can go too" replied Akiza.

"WHAT!" yelled the two stepsisters. They didn't want Akiza to go, because they knew that her beauty would intimidate the Prince.

"But mother she can't go, she's..., she's a spoiled little brat" said Sherry.

"No she isn't", said two other voices from afar. Akiza and her stepfamily turned their attention to the two voice and they saw Dove and Carly standing near the front door.

Dove has hair that is a very light shade of bleach blonde and curled at the ends that fell around her shoulders. Her eyes are an emerald green.

Carly has grey-colored eyes and black hair that points down in an arrow.

"Carly, Dove. What are you doing here?" asked Akiza.

"We're here to get you ready for the ball tonight", said Carly.

"AND THERE'S NOTHING YOUR PATHETIC STEPFAMILY CAN SAY ABOUT IT!" said Dove.


	4. Sad Disappointments

Barb was offended at what Dove had said, no she was furious. "How dare she talk to me that way, she thought. I do have a say in this, but the invitation does say that every eligible women is supposed to go. I guess that I don't have a say in this." "Wait, she thought, I'll make her do some chores and if she finishes I'll let her go to the ball, but I won't actually let her go, the Princes could never love Akiza. Its just like Sherry said, she is a spoiled brat."

"All right, Akiza can go. After all it does say that every eligible women in Solaria is supposed to go. So I don't have any say in this" she said.

"But mother she can't go she just can't, its not fair" replied the two stepsisters. "Girls" Barb said, "the invitation says that all eligible women in Solaria can go to the ball, which means Akiza is aloud to go." "After all she does so much for us, it's only nice to let her go and have some fun!"

"But..." started the two stepsisters. "No buts", Barb said. "Akiza can go and that's final! Do you understand me? Cause if you don't than I'll take Akiza to the ball with me while you two stay home by yourselves!" Do I make myself clear?" she yelled.

"Yes mother" the two acclaimed.

"Thank you so much stepmother, I can't wait to go" said Akiza excitedly. "Your welcome Akiza but before you get ready, I want you to do one more chore for me" Barb said. "What is stepmother" asked Akiza.

"Yeah, what ever could it be Barb" said Carly angrily.

"I want you to feed all the animals so that they won't go hungry while we're at the ball tonight." "Can you do that, we don't have that many animals here, so that means when your done you'll have a lot of time to get ready!" said Barb.

"No wa-" started Dove. "Of course I'll do that right away stepmother and thank you again" said Akiza. "But Akiza..." said Dove, but Akiza didn't here her because she was already outside to feed the animals.

"I don't know what your up to" said Dove, "but I won't let you get way with whatever your planning!" With that Dove and Carly went to find Akiza.

"Akiza! Akiza!" yelled Dove and Carly. "Where do you suppose she is?" asked Carly. "I don't know, but she has to be around here somewhere" said Dove.

"Akiza!" they both yelled. They yelled her name over and over again but they couldn't find her. So they decided to go up to her room to see if she was there. Luckily they found her in the room trying to chose which dress to wear. It look like she already took a shower, seeing how her hair was wet. She was in her robe, but she couldn't decide which dress to wear.

Meanwhile...

Misty and Sherry were yelling at their Mother about her letting Akiza go to the ball.

"Girls, Girls!" she yelled. "I'm not going to let her go to the ball, now stop yelling" she said.

"But Mother" said Sherry. "You said that she was aloud to go." "Yeah, then why are you saying she can go" asked Misty.

"I was only saying that so I can get her hopes up and before we leave I'll crush all her hope into tiny pieces of garbage" said Barb.

"Your a genius mother! replied the two stepsisters. I would really love to see the look on her face when you crush her spirit." said Sherry.

"Me too Sherry" said Barb. "Me too!"

"Here it is!" yelled Akiza.

Akiza was looking in a secret compartment that she had where she kept some of her special things. She didn't want Barb, Misty, or Sherry taking anymore of the things she holds most dear and near to her. Especially a beautiful red ball gown that went a few inches below her knees with one black rose at the bottom right corner of the dress. The dress came with red hand gloves with fake black rose petals. There were small red pumps with small black roses at the tips. She also took out two red rose earrings and a necklace with red roses on it as well. There was a red rose hair clip too.

"Whoa!" commented Dove. "Wow, its... its" started Carly. "Beautiful" said Dove as she finished the sentence for Carly. "Akiza, where did you get this?" asked Carly.

"I didn't buy it Carly. This was my mothers dress. She wore this to a ball when she was our age and at that ball is where she met my dad" said Akiza. "She gave it to me a few years before she died. She told me that when I'm eighteen, she wants me to wear this to my very first ball."

"I remember your mom. She was so kind and caring" said Carly.

"Yeah! She's a better mother than Barb could ever be" replied Dove.

"Where are your dresses?" asked Akiza.

"Just give us a few minutes to change, ok!" said Dove.

Dove and Carly got their stuff off Akiza's bed and went into her bathroom to change into their dresses.

When Dove can out she wore a black ball gown that reach the bottom of her legs. The gown had white feathers around the bottom of dress. The dress had a belt of white feathers. She wore black hand gloves with small white feathers around bottom of the gloves. She had two black feather earrings and a necklace with white feathers. She had light pink lipstick on and white eyeshadow. She also wore black pumps and her hair is curled at the bottom tips.

When Carly came out, she wore a gown that was white on the top and black on the bottom. The dress reached the bottom of her legs. Her gown had a purple belt and she had purple hand gloves with tiny white fuzz around the bottom of the gloves. She wore purple pearl earrings and a purple pearl necklace. She didn't have her glasses on, but she did put her contacts in and her hair remained straight. On her feet, she wore small purple pumps. She also had light pink lipstick on and light purple eyeshadow.

"So what do you think?" asked Carly. "Yeah, what do you make of our dresses?" asked Dove.

"You look stunning" replied Akiza.

"Now it's your turn to change" said Dove.

Akiza went to the bathroom and changed. Dove helped her makeup. Akiza had a light shade of red eyeshadow and a light shade of red lipstick. Carly fixed Akiza's messy hair.

"There" said Dove. "Your all ready!"

Meanwhile...

"Sherry! Misty! Are you two ready yet? Its almost time to leave!" said Barb

Barb was dressed in the outfit she wore in the previous episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's that took place in Crash Town. Except her shirt was attached to her skirt so her outfit is now a dress.

"I'm all finished mother!" yelled Misty. "Me too!" said Sherry.

Misty wore the dress she had on in one of the previous episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The dress she wore was the one when she first met Carly but this time the dress has shoulder sleeves.

Sherry wore her Turbo Dueling suit but it is designed as a dress.

"You girls look beautiful, there is no doubt that the Prince of Solaria will marry one of my two beautiful daughters" said Barb.

"But he won't ever marry Akiza because she's a spoiled ugly brat" exclaimed Sherry.

"You got the right Sherry!" said Barb. "Now let's go! Do you have your invites?" asked Barb.

"Yes mother" replied the two stepsisters.

"Then let's go" said Barb.

As Barb, Misty, and Sherry were walking down the stairs they spotted the Akiza and her two best friends waiting downstairs. As soon as Barb, Misty, and Sherry saw what they were wearing they got extremely jealous. "Their dresses are prettier than my dress" thought Misty. "How dare they out pretty me! I should be the one with a beautiful and stunning dress like those!" thought Sherry. "Their dresses are outstanding, my daughters should be wearing those dresses not them" thought Barb.

"Well don't you girls look... pretty" said Barb.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's get going before you three do something you'll regret!" said Dove, as she suspected that Akiza's stepfamily will do something that will prevent Akiza from going to the ball.

"I agree with Dove! If you try to do anything to prevent Akiza from going to this ball, then I'll beat you up, tie you in ropes, and throw you three off the nearest cliff!" yelled Carly, as she suspected the same thing that Dove suspected.

With that Dove and Carly walked outside. The door was still opened and when Akiza was about to walk out the door something unexpected happened. Akiza's stepsisters blocked her way and Barb was standing behind her with a big grin on her face. Akiza had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. She started walking backwards until she bumped into Barb, she turned around facing Barb. She was surrounded and no way to escape.

"Uh.. Carly... Dove... I need you- hmmm. But Akiza was cut off before she could say anything else because Sherry put her hand over Akiza's mouth.

"Now your gonna listen and you better listen well!" whispered Sherry. Akiza pushed Sherry and got out of her grasp. That's when Misty tore off the belt that's attached to her dress.

"No!" yelled Akiza.

Akiza's yelling caught Dove and Carly's attention. "Akiza!" yelled Dove and Carly.

But once they got back inside, Akiza's dress was in tatters, her invitation was ripped into piece, and she was crying. They saw Akiza's stepfamily with big grins on their faces.

"How could you!" yelled Dove. "That was her mothers dress!"

"That dress is the only thing Akiza has left of her mother! And you just tore it apart! Your all monsters!" yelled Carly.

"Shut up you little peasant!" yelled Sherry.

"What did you just say to me!" asked Carly, who very angry at what Sherry said to her.

"Poor Akiza" said Misty. "Did you really think we let you go to the ball?!" replied Misty.

"Wh... why are you doing this to me?!" asked Akiza. "Wha... what did I ever do to you?!"

"You were always bragging about how pretty you were!" yelled Sherry.

"AKIZA NEVER DID THAT!" yelled Dove. "AKIZA WAS VERY NICE TO YOU, BUT YOU NEVER WERE!" yelled Carly.

"You better watch what you say!" said Barb. "Or you'll regret it!"

"You don't scare me, there are only a select few who can!" replied Dove. She was very angry, very, very angry. Akiza' stepfamily always treated her like she was a piece of garbage. They don't deserve to be able to treat her like this.

Akiza got up and ran to the garden in the backyard.

"Akiza!" yelled Dove and Carly. Then they ran after her.

A crackle of evil laughter filled the room. Akiza's stepfamily was laughing, they were laughing at her. "Serves her right." they said.

With that, they went outside and got in the carriage that would take them to the ball and left.


End file.
